


No Retreat

by Trickster_God



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Avengers, Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Hawkeye - Freeform, young avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_God/pseuds/Trickster_God
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has been taken over by villains and all the heroes are falling left and right; some being killed, others being dragged and locked away with a chip placed in them in order to keep them from their powers if they have them. Brutal and cruel are the effects of this world, while Kate Bishop is dragged off to one of the penitentiaries to be held there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU based off of the plot line of Marvel Penitentiary RPG on tumblr.  
> http://marvelpenitentiary.tumblr.com/

A low and unruly growl emitted from the petite young woman as she was dragged by the arms by two rather large guards; both of which wore protective armor and were strong as well. Kate, however, was a fighter and wasn't going to be taken so easily- with a grunt she yanked her arm free of the man on her left and elbowed him straight in the nose, busting it pretty badly while kicking the second guard in between the legs and booking it once she was free. Limber legs took her swiftly to the nearest exit but before she could reach the place a shock shot through her so sharp and quickly that she wiped out- hard. A loud yelp of pain emitted from her as she twitched and convulsed on the ground before another pain added to the shocking; a hard blow to the gut and then another and another and another.   
  
Opening her eyes Kate saw the guard she had busted the nose of kicking her while the other kept the button down on whatever was shocking her. Soon the pain let up, the electricity anyways. The guard with the busted nose pulled her up by her hair before slamming a hard fist down onto her face. She let out a sharp noise of pain and a half choked sob. By the time they were through Kate was bleeding from several places and had a huge black and blue bruise on her face. Now they had her in the actual building, but no she was not defeated yet, not until she was dead did they defeat her. Hanging there as they drug her, acting as if she could barely move, which was only 98 percent true; Kate struck again. Using the fact that they were holding her against them, pivetting over to knock the legs out from under the on guard as she gained her balance while he fell and released her, rolling with skill Kate shifted her weight so that she could practically lace herself around the other mans body to throw him to the ground. A swift twist and the guard was unconscious, another roll and a crude kick to the other guards face and he was down as well; before his body hit the ground once again Kate was moving down the halls at a quick pace for a human with no powers.  
  
Quick breaths and a pounding heart was all Kate could hear over the yelling; then it happened again, that damn shock and she fell again. Hard. This time cold marble greeted her falling body with a loud 'smack!' of flesh hitting the marble. A short sob like groan left her body as she convulsed once again until the shocking stopped and she was kicked by whichever guard had caught up with her. This time they shackled her ankles and wrists- they probably should have done that the first time she kicked their asses. As she was dragged once again, with an assisting third guard just in case, Kate groaned from the pain. She was sure her left eye was starting to swell shut from the severe beating she'd received and most definitely a fractured- if not broken- rib as well. God only knew if the medical bay was actually that, a medical bay. With a passive aggressive shove the guards put her in her cell and she fell to the floor with a softer sound of flesh meeting marble than before.   
  
For a long while she just laid there, in pain and trying to catch her breath. Kate didn't know how long she had been lying there but the cool marble felt good on her hot and swelling face, although now she was getting cold due to the thin fabric of her uniform. Finally after what very well could have been hours, Kate pushed herself to her knees and gripped the bed nearest to her; luckily there wasn't anyone else in the room or she would have possibly had to either defend herself or ward off some fussing inmate and ex-hero. A small whimper of pain brushed past her busted lips as she hauled herself onto the bunk and just flopped onto it, a long sigh of slight ease following the action. All she had to do was think, there had to be a way out of this, right? There just had to be a way she could get out and do the same for the others as well. Many questions flooded her mind as she laid there, unaware of the passing inmates and guards due to being lost in her own thoughts. Someone had to have already been thinking of this, most of the inmates were fucking S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and Heroes- surely someone had to have come up with something. Kate let out another groan and put her hand to her forehead then hissed in pain, oh yeah, she was really fucked up and she hadn't even had the chance to look at herself.


End file.
